Revenge of a Wiseguy The Sequel to Wiseguy
by Big Dough
Summary: Richie Copperelli is back again. Fresh out of jail, he immediately sees that things have changed while he was inside prison for 2 years. The Leone family is beginning to diminish from a war within the family, and Richie must fight along with his crew to t
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Déjà vu

Grey clouds loomed over Liberty city as people headed inside their homes at the sight of snow flakes. The forecast was snow, so the everyday civilians knew it was time to stay indoors for the rest of the day. But for one man this day was special, and that man was forty four year old wiseguy, Leone captain Richie Copperelli. He walked outside of the prison gates after spending two years inside the concrete hell. Dressed in a dark blue collared shirt with a tattered tan jacket, and a pair of black slacks with black worn out dress shoes, Richie walked towards the side walk. He felt the wind blow through his hair as he stepped into freedom for the first time in two years. Snow flakes sprinkled down on him, leaving white spots in his hair.

"Feels like Déjà vu." Richie muttered to himself. "Where is this kid?"

Richie cupped his hands together in front of his face and blew some hot air inside to warm them up. He waited for a few minutes until a navy blue Hellenbach GT pulled up to the curb. Virgilio Tullio exited the car. Virgilio Tullio was an Italian guy that Richie met inside prison. He was a twenty three year old, bald, big guy, around 6'3 with the muscles to match his height. He wore a black tank top with black baggy jeans and white tennis shoes. Virgil also had a white thin silk dress shirt over his tank top. Snowflakes landed on his bare head and melted on impact.

"Hey Virgil, how you doing?" Richie asked.

"Hey Rich, it's good to see you again. I'm good." Virgil answered.

"That's good kid. Let's go to Eddie's Barber Shop, its right across the street from Patrizio's Bistro." Richie responded.

"Ok Rich."

Virgil sat in the driver's seat while Richie climbed into the passenger's seat. Virgil started the car and they drove off.

"How can you come out in this weather without a coat or jacket?" Richie questioned.

"I like the cold, plus I have a jacket in the back if I need one. But I'm use to the cold after working in a meat factory since I was sixteen till I was nineteen. After that I joined the marines and stayed in that for three years till I got discharged and then arrested for armed robbery." Virgil replied as he parked the car in front of the barber shop.

"Alright, did you bring the bat like I told you to?" Richie asked.

"Yeah Rich."

"What about the guns?" Richie responded. 

"Yeah, I got your 9mm right here." Virgil answered.

"Ok thanks. Good work. Let's go inside." Richie replied.

Richie and Virgil exited the car. Virgil grabbed a wooden baseball bat out of the trunk while Richie stuck the 9mm in the back of his pants. The two men walked inside the barber shop. Eddie immediately began freaking out.

"Oh sht, Richie I'm sorry I don't have enough money to give you anything I just…" Eddie started to say frantically right before Virgil smacked him in the back with the baseball bat.

Richie made his way to the register and opened it up. To his surprise, there was no money inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: A New Man 

"So what is this rap sht I keep hearing on the radio? Back in the early 80's and late 70's we didn't have sht like this, we had good music. Now what do you have? Songs that repeat the same lyrics over and over again and each time they just make it go a little slower." Richie said complaining as he changed the radio 

"Yeah I like the 70's and 80's music better to." Virgil added in.

Virgil parked the car in front of Rothstein's Insurance. Rothstein's Insurance on the outside looked like a rundown old abandon building. But on the inside it had lavish rooms filled with tables surrounded by gamblers and mobsters. Detective Flannigan and Detective Haskel were some of the first people Richie and Virgil past as they walked in. They walked past Vito, and straight to the back of the casino. They strolled into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"I wish I could have brought my bat." Virgil said as the elevator slowly made its way up the shaft.

"You won't need it. We're not going to be doing any fighting here." Richie replied.

"Damn!" Virgil exclaimed.

The elevator came to a stop on the top floor and the doors opened. Richie and Virgil exited, and walked down the hallway. They arrived at the only door in the hallway and walked inside. Dickie was sitting at a desk talking with his son.

"Well, well, look who it is, Richie Copperelli." Dickie said with a smirk. 

"I want my fcking money! Now, Dickie!" Richie ordered. 

"I can't do that." Dickie replied.

"Why not?" Richie demanded.

"Because all those businesses that used to kick up to you every week, well they pay me now. Remember Freddie? The guy that was double teaming your wife along with his mulignan bitch Omar, well I own Freddie's sports shop and turned it into a deli. It opens two weeks from now. I've been buying up property like crazy and do you know why? I'll tell you why, it's because one day soon I'll eventually be Don of the family. After Sonny came out of the coma, I knew I had to be powerful. I knew I had to strengthen my position of power so that nobody tries to fck with me again." Dickie responded.

"That's right." Sonny added in.

"Well I got a proposition for you Dickie. How about you go fck yourself, because I'm collecting from those businesses each week not you, and if you try anything I'll put junior over there in another coma." Richie ordered.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Sonny asked as he walked up to Richie.

"A dead man if you don't get out of my face." Richie answered.

"Go fck yourself!" Sonny said boldly.

Richie grabbed Sonny by the face and pushed him to the floor. Sonny jumped back up quickly and swung his fist. He was about to hit Richie when Virgil caught Sonny's fist with his left hand. With his right hand, Virgil slammed a hard right punch into Sonny's face. Sonny fell backwards and crashed into the wall. Sonny laid there in pain as Richie and Virgil started walking out of the office.

"What changed about you Dickie?" Richie asked as he stopped at the door.

"I grew some fcking balls." Dickie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Eddie's Payment Plan

"Where is all the fcking money? Huh? Tell me you piece of sht!" Richie yelled.

Virgil swung the bat and hit Eddie a few more times.

"I don't know Richie I swear." Eddie cried out in pain.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Virgil shouted back.

Virgil grabbed Eddie by the throat and picked him up. He slammed Eddie against the counter and began choking Eddie with one hand as Eddie squirmed.

"Eddie, meet my new friend Virgil Tullio. Virgil doesn't like when people lie to us about money. All I have to do is give the word and he'll snap your neck like a twig." Richie said.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk." Eddie wheezed. "While you were gone, Dickie started collecting your weekly payments. He said not to tell you though because he'd kill me if I did. I got a few hundreds under the cash register, you can have them."

"Dickie? You pay me every week not Dickie understand? Otherwise I'll send Virgil to come rip out your throat." Richie ordered.

"Yeah Richie, I understand." Eddie replied.

Richie walked out of the barber shop followed by Virgil. They both climbed back in the car and Virgil asked, "Where to now?"

"Let's go to Shamus O'Doyle's bar. I have to meet with Luca and Luigi." Richie answered.

Virgil obeyed the order and began driving. Along the way, Richie stared out at the stores covered in a blanket of fresh snow as they whizzed by. He thought about how long it had been since he saw his daughter Amber. She was going to college in Italy and would be graduating soon with a Masters degree in Psychology. Virgil slowly stopped the car and parked in front of the bar. Richie exited along with Virgil and they sauntered inside the Irish pub. 

"Look who it is, the boy wonder." Luca said holding his arms open.

Richie hugged him, "How you doing? It feels good to be out again."

"I'm good. It's been two years since I got out and ever since then I'm been making more money everyday." Luca answered with a chuckle.

"Who's your friend?" Luigi asked as Mickey Hamfists stood behind him.

"Oh, this is a friend of mine. Virgil Tullio. He's my new driver." Richie replied.

Virgil shook hands with Luca, Luigi, and Mickey Hamfists.

"Have you guys seen Dickie I need to talk to him about some business matters?" Richie questioned.

"He's down at the casino. I take it you heard the good news about him?" Luca responded.

"What good news?" Richie replied. 

"Dickie got a bump while you were away. He's a captain now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Parole Officer

Five days after Richie had been released; Richie and Virgil arrived at Richie's warehouse in the Atlantic Quays. Virgil waited outside while Richie quickly ran inside. Two years ago, after he had robbed the Triad's drug deal, and sold it all. Richie stored some of his money in the warehouse and put the rest of it in overseas accounts in Italy. Richie moved a file cabinet out of the way and opened the safe that was revealed. He pulled out a few stacks of hundreds and stuffed them into a black duffle bag. Once he finished, he zipped up the bag and closed the safe. He pushed the file cabinet back over the safe and left the warehouse. Outside he tossed the duffle bag in the trunk.

"Ready to go?" Virgil asked. 

"Yeah, take me to my parole officer's office." Richie ordered.

Virgil and Richie climbed inside the mafia sentinel they had arrived in.

"What time are we picking up Little Tony?" Virgil asked.

"After we get done with the meeting with my parole officer, then we're going to Patrizio's Bistro to meet up with my nephew." Richie replied.

"Alright." Virgil responded.

They parked the car in front of an office building and went inside. Richie's parole officer Corbin Marlowe was waiting in his office. Richie sauntered inside, along with Virgil.

"You got the money?" Corbin asked.

"Yeah, Virgil, give it to him." Richie ordered.

Virgil reached inside his leather jacket and withdrew a white envelope filled with hundreds. Next he laid the envelope on the desk.

"I'm going to trust you enough to believe it's all in there." Corbin said.

"Would I try to screw you out of some cash? You're the only thing keeps me out of prison. Anyways, don't forget I'll be out of town for a while in a few weeks and I need you to cover for me." Richie responded.

"Alright well get going I don't want too many people to seeing us have this meeting." Corbin replied.

Richie left quickly with Virgil and they got back into their mafia sentinel.

"Alright, time to get Little Tony now?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry I got a busy day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Little Tony 

Richie and Virgil parked outside of Patrizio's Bistro. They exited the mafia sentinel and walked inside. They looked around and didn't see Patrizio or Little Tony.

"Where the fck is this kid?" Richie muttered.

Then the door to Patrizio's office was busted down, with Patrizio used as the battering ram. 

"And if I don't get five G's each week from you, I'm going to shove that mop so far up your ass, that your tongue will get splinters. Then I'll cut out your eyes and feed them to my sister's dog, capiche you old fck?" Little Tony yelled as he beat up Patrizio.

But Patrizio couldn't answer as he passed out in pain. Little Tony stood up straight and adjusted his leather jacket. He was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt along with black pants and dress shoes to match his oily black slicked back hair. He was Richie's nephew, and wanted nothing more then to be like his father Tony.

"Hey, Little Tony you ready to go?" Richie asked. 

"Yeah, Uncle Richie" Little Tony replied.

The three men left and climbed inside the mafia sentinel. Little Tony sat in the back seat, while Virgil drove and Richie sat in the passenger seat.

"So you settled things with Patrizio?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah Uncle Richie, the bstard will think twice about trying to screw you out of money." Little Tony replied. 

"Good work. Now remember, nobody says anything at this meeting except for me. I do all the talking." Richie ordered. 

Little Tony and Virgil nodded in agreement. After a few minutes they arrived at the docks. Flannigan and Haskel were waiting for them by a rusted old black stallion. Richie, Little Tony, and Virgil exited the car.

"Flannigan, Haskel, tell me where the fck Nero is, and where the fck Lajos is." Richie ordered. 

"Relax tough guy. Through our connections in the FBI, we found out that Nero is living in Palomino Creek, San Andreas under the new name of Gordon Fletcher. We have no idea where the fck Lajos is, but he isn't here in Liberty." Flannigan replied.

"Alright, nice information" Richie responded. "Let's go guys."

Virgil and Little Tony followed Richie back into the car and they drove off. 

"Little Tony did you get the address of that fcking Judge Rowley who sentenced me?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Little Tony asked.

"I want you to take care of him tonight, capiche?"

"Alright Uncle Rich, no problem."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Kill 

Little Tony, along with his friend Gianni Caprese, drove down the road in their black Admiral.

"Gianni can you believe, we get to make our bones tonight, make our first kill." Little Tony said with a smile. "Did you get the meat cleaver and duffle bag?" 

"Yeah man I got it." Gianni answered.

"What about the duck tape?" Little Tony questioned.

"Yeah, I got that to. I also made sure I got the chains." Gianni replied as he slowed the car down.

It was night with snow sprinkling down from the clouds as Gianni and Little Tony parked their car across the street from the Judge's house. They exited the car, and slid black gloves on their hands.

"Now we have to hurry and get inside before the Judge gets home, he'll be home any second." Little Tony said as the two young mobsters grabbed the chains and their duffle bag out of the back seat.

Once they finished, they shut their car doors quietly, and went to the front door. Gianni quickly picked the lock while Little Tony stood guard. Success, they were inside. They went into the Judge's bedroom and laid the chains and duffle bag down in the closet. Gianni hid in the bathroom, while Little Tony hid in the closet. After a few minutes, Judge Rowley arrived home as usual. He exited his car dressed in a suit, and went inside his house. Gianni and Little Tony remained silent as they waited for their prey. Judge Rowley walked into his bedroom and turned the light on. Little Tony quietly exited the closet and hit Judge Rowley in the back of the head with his silenced 9mm.

"Ok, let's tie him up." Little Tony said calling out to Gianni. 

Gianni came out of the bathroom and helped Little Tony tie up the judge in a chair with the chains they brought, but left the Judge's right arm free. They duck taped the Judge's mouth so he couldn't scream when he woke up. Next they carried the judge in the chair into the bathroom.

Little Tony grabbed the meat cleaver as Judge Rowley began to wake up.

"Rowley, how's it going?" Little Tony questioned. Rowley just mumbled through the tape trying to yell. "Bad day, huh? Well not for me, because you see I get to kill you today. Now which hand was it that you slammed the gavel down with when you sentenced my Uncle Richie to twenty five years in prison? Oh yeah that's right it was your right hand." 

Gianni held Judge Rowley's arm down on the sink, leaving the wrist exposed. Little Tony raised the meat cleaver high in the air. He swung it down ferociously into Judge Rowley's right wrist. Then he lifted the meat cleaver again and swung it down. He repeated the process until he hacked off Judge Rowley's right hand. The Judge screamed in pain, shrieking at the sight of his hand being removed. Blood poured out of Rowley's body fast as he squirmed. Slowly Judge Rowley's life faded away, he died. Little Tony and Gianni wrapped up the judge in the shower curtain and duck taped it closed. Next they wrapped chains around the body and locked the chains tightly with pad locks. They turned off all the lights and carried the body out of the house along with the hand they chopped off.

"You're driving." Little Tony ordered as they tossed the judge's body in the trunk of the car.

They climbed inside their Admiral and sped off. The two mobsters drove to Staunton Island, to the court house. Little Tony and Gianni slid black ski masks over their faces. Next they quickly exited the car and grabbed Judge Rowley's body out of the trunk and dumped it on the courthouse steps. Finally, they laid Judge Rowley's chopped off hand right on top of the body, and then quickly left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tool Time 

Richie waited with Virgil inside Richie's Atlantic Quays warehouse.

"What time is this kid going to be here? I got to go get ready for the trip tomorrow." Richie asked.

"They should be here soon; they called a few minutes ago and said they were on their way." Virgil replied.

They waited a few more minutes and finally the truck arrived. Little Tony and Gianni exited the truck.

"Are those the TVs?" Richie questioned as he walked outside with Virgil.

"Yeah, Rich" Gianni answered as Little Tony opened the back of the truck.

The back of the truck was filled to the top with 42' inch flat screen TVs. 

"Virgil, put one of those TVs in my car, it'll look good in my new house." Richie ordered.

Virgil did as told and grabbed one of the boxed up TVs. Little Tony took a TV as well and placed it inside the warehouse so he could pick it up later.

"These TVs are going to make us a lot of money." Gianni said as he closed the back of the truck.

"Yeah, Virgil, take the truck and deliver the TVs to the buyer. Then bring the money to my house tomorrow when you pick me up." Richie ordered.

Virgil obeyed and entered the truck. He started it up and drove off. 

"Alright you guys ready to go?" Richie asked.

"Yeah, let's go Uncle Rich." Little Tony replied.

They made their way over to Gianni's black Admiral. Gianni sat in the driver's seat, with Richie in the passenger's seat, and Little Tony in the backseat. They sped off and drove for a little while till they came to a rundown apartment building. They exited the car and Gianni grabbed a duffle bag full of supplies they needed, from the trunk. They went inside and walked up a few flights of stairs until they came to apartment 10D. Richie knocked on the door and with in seconds Silas Rigamore answered. Silas was the guard that had insulted Richie when he had gone to prison two years ago.

"Hello Silas." Richie said with a smile.

Silas gasped in shock, and Little Tony punched him in the face. Silas fell backwards and landed on the floor. Blood dripped from his nose which had just been busted. Richie and Little Tony walked inside, mean while Gianni followed up behind them and closed the door.

"You thought you'd never see me again didn't you Silas. But I promised I'd come visit you when I got out, and well here I am." Richie said with a smirk.

Little Tony began kicking Silas in the chest. Blow after blow, Silas would spit up more blood each time from his internal injuries. Gianni grabbed some piano wire from the duffle bag and tied it to the bed, and then he tied the other ends of the piano wire to a couple of screws. Mean while Little Tony held Silas down while Richie held Silas's mouth open. Gianni grabbed a power drill out of the duffle bag. Silas mumbled and squirmed some, trying to break free. Gianni grabbed Silas's tongue and drilled the screws through it. Silas screamed loudly as blood spewed out of his mouth. After Gianni finished drilling the screws through Silas's tongue, he screwed a few nuts on so the screws wouldn't come loose.

"It's time to see if people can fly." Richie said with a chuckle. 

Little Tony and Gianni grabbed Silas and picked him up while Richie opened the window. Silas fought back trying to break free but his efforts came to no avail. More blood poured out of Silas's mouth on to the floor. Little Tony and Gianni pushed Silas through the window and he rapidly fell. The bed moved towards the window and got caught on the wall. Silas's fall came to a stop for a moment as the screws ripped his tongue out. Then Silas continued falling until his body hit the ground, and blood splattered on the side walk.

"I always knew that one day his mouth would get him in trouble." Richie said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Italia 

Richie and Little Tony arrived at the Naples International Airport. They collected their bags from the conveyor belt and waited outside the front of the airport. Tanno Molitano drove up in a blue sentinel. He rolled down the window quickly.

"Are you two the Copperelli's?" Tanno asked.

"Yeah, I'm Richie and this is Little Tony." Richie replied.

"Get in, I'm Tanno." Tanno responded.

Tanno pressed a button and popped the trunk, Little Tony and Richie put their bags inside the trunk and shut it hard. They climbed inside and Tanno sped off. After an hour of traffic and driving, the three men arrived in the country side at a hotel called Petraglia's.

"What the fck are we doing here?" Richie asked looking around.

"Felix, Sergio, and Marco are here." Tanno replied.

Tanno carried the bags inside the hotel lobby, with Richie and Little Tony following close behind him. Richie looked around at the inside of the hotel and saw tons of women dressed in bras and panties. He quickly realized what this place was, a whore house. Felix walked up grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Richie, long time no see." Felix said as he hugged Richie.

"Well two years in the can doesn't take to long to serve these days." Richie replied.

"Little Tony how you doing?" Felix asked as he hugged him next.

"I'm great. I made my bones just last week." Little Tony responded. 

"Yeah, he's coming up in the world. Let's go see Marco and Sergio." Richie added on.

Felix led Richie and Little Tony up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Along the way, moans of girls getting banged by their customers could be heard through the doors.

"When Marco and I got to Italy, I thought about what I wanted to do here. So I opened a bordello." Felix said as he led them to a room at the back.

"It's nice." Richie replied.

Felix opened the door to the suite. Inside was a buffet of food aligned nicely on the bar. Sergio and Marco were dressed in finely tailored suits and had the same grin on their faces that Felix did. Everybody hugged and then Tanno fixed everyone drinks. They began to talk business.

"We managed to open this place, a bar, and start a drug operation. We opened a candy factory down the road and use it as a front. We get all the stuff shipped from Turkey and then process it here into heroin, cocaine, and sht like that." Felix stated.

"Well I want my cut from all of it, capiche? Now the other reason I came here is I heard we got a famous rat living here in Italy." Richie replied. 

"Yeah, we do. Remember Fat Peter Chiodo, Bobby's dad? He was an informant for the FBI but then years ago when Ciccio Mantini shot him, he almost died. Actually he was clinically dead for about two minutes. The fat fck has scars on his face from it, and he moved to Italy. I found all this out when I saw him come in here one day to have a good time with one of my girls. So I did a search and found out he is living here under the same name and I found out his address." Felix responded.


End file.
